Modern electric vehicles, such as electric automobiles, generally operate much more quietly than internal combustion engine vehicles, especially when being operated at lower vehicle speeds. Although this can be beneficial in, for example, reducing urban noise pollution, the quiet nature of electric vehicles can also cause pedestrians, cyclists, etc., in or near roadways to be unaware of the presence of these electric vehicles. As a result, pedestrians, cyclists and others may be at risk of being involved in accidents with electric vehicles due to their low noise footprints. Accordingly, government regulations requiring electric vehicles to emit at least a minimum level of sound have been, and continue to be, adopted. Vehicle manufacturers and third parties are developing and offering audio systems that generate acoustic signals to be emitted from electric vehicles to meet these regulations and consumer demands.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.